


'Just Because I Cannot See It...'

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [40]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Christmas has come to Central City. The team has celebrated and the day is winding down. Harry and Cisco finally have some time to themselves. But a peculiar interruption could spell possible disaster for the city...And a no win scenario brought on by the reemergence of a still unnamed enemy could mean the end of Harry and Cisco... for good.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 40)





	'Just Because I Cannot See It...'

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is a throwback to one of my all time favorite Tim Burton movies, the Nightmare Before Christmas. It also fits this installment pretty well, in a rather dark way. Enjoy! -QD)

Christmas had been, for lack of a more accurate term, pretty damn amazing. 

The Wests' annual party had been full of laughter and frivolity that Harry didn't have any problem being a part of for once. Despite the idea that there was an unknown threat looming over his head once again, he was so content that he'd been in a perpetual state of happiness. 

Pete was gone, which wasn't something he'd regret. It meant that Maggie could really move on. That her future was well and truly before her. And he couldn't be more grateful for that. She'd been far more at ease since. She'd grieved, yes. It had hit her harder than she'd expected. But once she'd realized she was allowed to move on, she did just that. She tackled school again, flourished her relationships with her friends, and just rose to every occasion thrown at her to help the team. She'd even managed to save her first life the week before Christmas. They'd all been proud. 

As for whoever it was that had decided to take photos of him and crush Ramon's car, they'd backed off. There hadn't been anything else in weeks. Maybe they were taking a break for the holidays? Honestly, Harry could care less. He had better things to worry about. Like spending time with Ramon and his daughters. Jesse had come back for a few days. And having his whole family under one roof was the best gift he could ever imagine having. 

When all was said and done, and Christmas night came upon them, he had to say his goodbyes, however. Both girls were headed to Earth 2. Jesse had promised to share Earth 2 festivities with Maggie. They'd be gone straight through to New Years Day, since Maggie had time off from school. And though Harry would miss them both, he was alright with it. The girl deserved a vacation. And the bond she shared with Jesse would always make him feel like maybe he'd done something right by both of them.

The apartment was quiet for the most part now. There were remnants of wrapping paper and ribbons all around the tree, empty boxes, opened gifts set up on the couch and to either side of the chair. Not a lot. They had all agreed they'd rather spend time together than spend a lot of money on gifts. Of course, that hadn't stopped them from buying things for each other. Or from Maggie surprising both Harry and Cisco with a particularly beautiful present, which Harry was currently setting straight on the wall over the couch. 

“Perfect.” Cisco said, a smile easily heard in his voice from behind Harry in the kitchen. It was a painting, that Maggie had made herself, of the night sky over S.T.A.R. Labs, with particular constellations from each of their astrological signs, his, Cisco, Jesse and Maggie's, each a bit brighter than then rest of the sky for emphasis. Harry stepped back, taking a better look with his hands on his hips, smiling lightly. He had to admit, he really, really loved it. She'd put a lot of thought and time into it. And those sort of gifts were always the best kind. 

Which was also why he really hoped that the last gift he still had to give Cisco would go over well. 

He turned then, letting his hands fall from his hips to see Ramon. Cisco was dressed in a button up bright red shirt, black dress pants and ridiculously festive Christmas socks, sitting on the island counter, legs swinging, Eureka in his arms cradled like a baby as he pet her belly. Harry's smile grew at the image, unable to help the warmth that crept throughout his chest at the sight.

“What's that look for?” Cisco asked, tilting his head a little, his dark waves moving as he did, chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he smiled a little. Harry shook his head slightly, pacing over to him. He stopped just before him, placing a hand to each side of Ramon on the counter, his face a mere few breaths away from Ramon's. He could hear Eureka purring between them.

“You're beautiful.” Harry said softly, then pressed his lips gently to his husband's. Cisco responded by smiling a bit brighter and kissing him back. His mouth was warm, and the kiss was chaste. But deliciously delicate. When they pulled apart, Ramon smiled wide and Eureka turned in his hold, jumping down. 

“Beautiful, huh?” He reached forward, sliding his hands against Harry's ribs. “I think the Christmas spirit has turned you into a great big sap.” Harry chuckled at that.

“Maybe.” He straightened a bit. “Do me a favor. Close your eyes.” He said then, gently pulling Ramon's arms back. Cisco raised a brow. 

“Whhhhhy?” He asked, dragging the word out. 

“Ramon, just do it.” Harry rumbled, and Cisco chuckled.

“Okay, okay.” He put his hands up in surrender, then flattened them on his knees, closing his eyes. Harry narrowed his gaze for a moment, then stepped to the side, reaching down to open one of the bottom drawers in the kitchen where they kept the spare hand towels. He pulled a folder out from the very bottom and closed the drawer, moving to stand back in front of Cisco. 

“Open your eyes.” He said, his voice steady despite how nervous he suddenly felt, a strange lump instantly forming beneath his sternum. Cisco blinked and looked down at the folder, then raised a brow.

“Aw, Harry, you shouldn't have.” He said sarcastically, and Harry nearly rolled his eyes right out of his head. 

“Open it, you pain.” Harry chided. And Cisco smirked, reaching for the folder.

“How quickly I go from being beautiful to a pain.” He chuckled, flipping the folder open and beginning to scan over the contents. Harry watched, unable to stop himself from holding completely still as he witnessed a change completely overcome Ramon's face. Cisco went from humored to blank to disbelieving in a matter of heartbeats, jaw dropping slightly as his dark eyes darted straight up to Harry's illuminated ones. “Is this... Harry... this isn't what I think it is...” he was practically whispering.

“I've been keeping a list.” Harry said softly. “Every time you mentioned something about a house, and what you'd like in it... I didn't forget.” He motioned to the folder, “It took time to find the right one, but...” he shrugged, “There it is, about fifteen minutes away from work. I already put the deposit on it. And it's sale pending on your signature. Still a few things need to be finished on it, but it should be good to go the first of February. If you...” He let out a quick breath, “If you want it.” Cisco was quiet. 

Really, really quiet. 

And just staring at Harry with his mouth slightly open, his eyes locked on him, a stunned expression plastered all over his face. And for a terrible moment, Harry thought maybe he'd messed up. All Cisco's talking about houses over the last several months, was it just talking? Had he really not wanted one? Had Harry read the whole situation wrong? Before he could express the sudden doubts in his head, Cisco was setting the folder aside with one hand and grabbing Harry with the other, tugging him forward.

“I love you so damn much, Harrison Wells.” Ramon said so firmly, eyes completely filled with affection, it made Harry's heart skip a few good beats. And then Cisco's mouth was just on his and all his doubts disappeared. This was no delicate kiss. This was Ramon moaning into his mouth, pulling Harry straight in, wrapping his legs around Harry's frame from where Cisco was still sitting on the counter. This was Cisco's hands in Harry's hair, fingers curling into his scalp, kissing Harry with so much passion that by the time they both came up for air, Harry was pretty damn sure he hadn't made a mistake after all. Because holy shit.

“Hmm,” Harry cleared his throat a little, eyes heavy lidded, body still firmly wedged between Ramon's legs, his hands smoothing out the folds he'd made into Cisco's shirt. “Merry Christmas, Ramon.” He said almost lazily, feeling warm and content down to his very core. Cisco sighed, hot breath spreading against Harry's lips. 

“Aw, come on, Harry.” Ramon smiled, hands firmly planted on Harry's hips, “Christmas isn't over yet.” He kissed Harry once, twice, teasing, “Don't just stop there...” Cisco began tugging on Harry's dark grey button up, pulling it out of his jeans. “It's just you, me... and a whole lot of time...” And Harry sighed when Cisco's warm fingers met the flesh beneath. He knew exactly where this was going, smiling expectantly. 

“I really need to spoil you more often.” Harry hummed, reaching up, one hand dipping into Ramon's hair, fingers disappearing into the dark locks as he pushed them away, wanting to see all of Cisco's face. 

“You spoil me every damn day of our lives.” Cisco smiled, pressing their lips together again. “Makes it hard to catch up.”

“It's not a contest.” Harry moved his hands to Ramon's shirt, then, slowly undoing the buttons one at a time, fingers trailing the honey skin that appeared beneath. “But if it was, you've already won, a hundred times over.” Cisco slipped his hands beneath Harry's shirt, smile growing, chest rising and falling a little heavier at Harry's touches, moving forward to trail his lips along Harry's jaw. 

“I don't see how. You always seem to make life... just...” he sighed hot breath against Harry's throat, “Perfect...” Then tasted Harry's skin just as Harry untucked the rest of Ramon's shirt, breathing in and out heavily at the absolutely delectable feel of Cisco's mouth on his skin. Harry slid his hands up the expanse of Ramon's stomach, over his chest, reveling in the feel of Cisco's smooth skin, in the way Harry made Ramon's breath speed up just a bit more, gliding Cisco's shirt off his shoulders, exposing warm skin to the cool air and causing Ramon to sigh against him, Cisco's face nuzzling Harry's throat....

Just as the doorbell rang.

Both of them froze momentarily, pulling apart enough to look at each other in confusion. Then a knock was heard, lazy and thudding. “What the hell?” Harry asked, unable to hide the heaviness and annoyance in his voice as he grit his teeth and pulled Ramon's shirt back up over his shoulders. Whoever was possibly at their door after five on Christmas damn day had better be dying. “Don't move.” He said, brushing his lips hurriedly over Cisco's before sighing and heading for the door, tugging his untucked shirt down, hiding his abs and the edges of his V-line. He stopped with his door on the handle, peering through the peep hole. “Who is it?” He demanded, well aware he didn't sound happy. 

“Central City Delivery Professionals. I've got a package for... Raymon?” A muffled voice came through the door, butchering Ramon's name haplessly, the man on the other side wearing winter clothes and a hat with the initials C.C.D.P. He looked scruffy, a little overweight, and annoyed. Like there was anywhere else he'd rather be. “Come on, man.” He mumbled and shifted a padded envelope from one hand to the other. Harry flattened his forehead to the door for a moment and heaved a breath, then yanked the door open as he stepped back, startling the delivery guy who stepped away quickly, practically clutching the video tape sized envelope to his gut. “Hoooly, jeez...”

“A delivery. On Christmas Day.” Harry said flatly, staring the man down, well aware his eyes were a-lit without the contacts to hide them, and uncaring. The guy just dropped his jaw, then rubbed at one eye, blinked rapidly, looked down at the package, then back up to Harry.

“Uh, yeah... we...” He cleared his throat loudly, “Deliver, all year round. It's the C.C.D.P. Gold Standard Guarantee...” He said, pretty much on auto-pilot. Harry narrowed his gaze, then simply held his hand out. The guy blinked. “Oh! Right, yeah, uh...” he rifled through his jacket for a pen, pulling out one with a bobblehead of a CCDP Deliveryman on the end of it, the grinning figure flailing about. Harry raised a single brow, fighting the urge to rip the tiny figure off the pen and chuck it down the hall as he grabbed it and the package, the delivery man handing both to him with something close to a cringe, still watching him like he was trying to figure out if Harry was really real. “Sign on the... right there.” He pointed to a slip on the package. Harry made a quick scribble, ripped off the slip and handed both it and the absolutely ridiculous pen back to the man before stepping back and moving to shut the door. “I really gotta lay off the egg nog...” He heard the man mutter just before the door went click and Harry turned, not even sparing the lightweight package the time of day as he tossed it on the opposite counter and moved back toward Ramon, who was sitting there, swinging his legs again, grinning widely.

“I think you scared him.” Ramon said wistfully, hands resting on the counter to either side of his thighs, shirt wide open and offering a delicious view of what had just been denied Harry by a fricken delivery.

“I think I don't care.” Harry responded, standing just before him. Cisco chuckled. 

“So what's in the package?” He asked, reaching forward with one hand and grabbing Harry by a belt loop, pulling. 

“No idea. Don't care about that, either.” He responded, hands moving to touch exposed skin. “You, on the other hand...” he said, moving completely in between Cisco's open legs, hands sliding Cisco's shirt off once more, gliding over warm flesh, kneading at muscles. Ramon sighed, his whole body reacting to the release of air from his lungs as he craned his neck, mouth reaching for Harry's in hunger and demand. 

There was no misconception, here. When it came to Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells was a hopeless addict. Most of the time, that addiction was centered around Cisco's mind. The quickness of it, the pure genius within, the ability Ramon had to keep him on his toes when no one else could. Add the quick wit and humor to that and Cisco was downright amazing. There was also Cisco's heart and soul, a combination that was incomprehensibly unmatched. No one could defeat a heart so good, a soul so pure. And no one deserved someone like that. All of those things were what made up a never ending cycle of precious days and nights that Harry would be damned without. 

The rest of the time, however, this part of Cisco was Harry's addiction... the carnal, the physical, the purely lustful and needy...

Ramon was in no way shy when it came to Harry. He made his wants and needs known. He guided Harry in how to touch him, told Harry what to do to him, made Harry's blood boil with pure greed just by flaunting a body that he knew damn well Harry could not get enough of. The strong shoulders, the supple lips, the curvy ass, the hands that Ramon was too skilled with. The naturally tanned skin, soft and pliable. The legs that Harry knew from experience were ridiculously flexible, the hair that Harry loved to play with, loved to hold on to, loved to tug at. All that and more... none of which, it seemed, Harry was destined to get for Christmas...

“What was that?” Ramon asked, pulling away from the kiss that had turned into hands just about everywhere, both of them completely shirtless, with Cisco's fingers paused on Harry's belt. Harry's hands in turn paused in Cisco's hair, steadying his breaths, listening. Because, fuckingdammitall... he'd heard it, too. A buzzing sound. And there it was again. Muted a bit, but close by at the same time. “Is that a phone?”

“It's not mine.” Harry replied gruffly, heat far too present in his tone. His phone didn't buzz. And Cisco's ringtone was currently stuck to an acoustic rock cover of the original Star Trek theme. Maggie wouldn't have left her phone here. And besides Jesse, no one else had been to the apartment all day. Except for... Harry turned his brightly lit gaze to what the cock-blocking delivery man had dropped off as another buzz met their ears, Ramon following his gaze and turning his rear on the counter top to see what he was looking at. “It's the envelope.” Harry said flatly. Great. Juuuust.... great. He stepped back and helped Cisco hop off. They both rounded the counter, Cisco grabbing the package as Harry stepped up behind him, unable really to keep his hands off his husband at this point, palms smoothing around Ramon's sides as he pressed his lips gently to Cisco's shoulder once. 

“Who the hell mail's a cellphone?” Ramon wondered out loud, turning the still buzzing padded envelope in his hands. It had his name and address, but no return address and no sender. He tore the pull tab off and reached in, the bubble wrap insides of the envelope crinkling lightly as he pulled out a very plain, buzzing, lit up, cheap cell phone with 'Private' flashing on the screen. He turned a little to look at Harry, who just shrugged at him. Cisco shrugged back and answered. “Hello?” Harry watched confusion come over his features, “What? Who the hell is this?” He asked, then it was like someone flipped a switch and Cisco's whole body went rigid, his expression transforming to quiet anger as he met Harry's gaze and he pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the speaker button. “I did it, you're on speaker.” He said flatly, his free hand gripping on to Harry's forearm. All Harry could do was watch and raise a brow.

 _'Good. Now, as I said... I know you are both alone right now. I know you can breach away if you want... Vibe.'_ A very obviously digitized voice said, _'But before you decide to go disappearing, you may want to take into consideration that the envelope that contained this phone also contained something else.'_

Harry was angry instantly at the sounds, the words. Was this their stalker? The person who'd sent those pictures and wrecked Cisco's car? But even as he said it, and felt the frustration begin to boil, he felt something else as well. Something... physical.

Something wrong.

Cisco reached for the envelope on the counter, still holding onto the phone, briefly turning his back on Harry. “There's nothing else in here, it's empty.” He said. But Harry had a very real feeling that Cisco was wrong. 

“Ramon.” He said, or more like croaked, a hand going to his chest. His right arm felt like lead. And his chest... god his chest! And it was all happening very quickly, too. Was he having a damn heart attack?! He backed up, shoulder hitting the cabinets behind him. 

“Harry?!” Cisco blurted, dropping the phone on the counter and moving toward Harry instantly. “What's wrong?”

_'Allow me to tell you, Cisco.' The voice on the phone said, 'Inside the envelope is a poison, very nearly undetectable, and coded only to Harrison Wells' DNA. It's airborne, programmed to spread once it's released from its sealed environment. Then, once in the respiratory system, it spreads quickly, a matter of moments really. Not easy, to make a poison act in such ways. But quite elegant, I'm sure you'll agree.'_

Fuck. Fuuuuck. 

He felt like something weighing a literal ton was on top of his chest, which didn't make sense because he was sitting against the cabinets now, ass on the floor, sweating. He had to stop this, had to call on his abilities, heal! “Harry, look at me!” He was only half aware that Cisco's hands were on his face, of the panic in Ramon's voice. “Why are you doing this?!” Cisco raged over his shoulder momentarily, falling to his knees as Harry slid all the way down onto his side onto the floor. 

Heal, heal, heal...

 _'I thought I warned you, Cisco...'_ The voice said, even digitized their was a distinct smile behind the words. _'He isn't safe.'_ And then nothing. The line went dead. 

“Harry, look at me, dammit! Please!” Cisco urged, a hand in Harry's hair. He forced himself to meet Cisco's gaze. “Can you heal it?”

“I'm.... trying.” He forced out. But it was like every time he felt relief, it found its way back into him somehow. Had he really gotten that much of whatever the toxin was into his system? He could see the emotion in Ramon's eyes, a swirling mixture of worry, anger and pain that made his chocolate hues seem darker somehow. He didn't want to say out loud to him that something was very wrong, that his healing abilities were only pushing back whatever this was. That he needed help. He probably couldn't have gotten out a full sentence anyway. So he said one word. “C...Caitlin.” Harry got out just as another crushing feeling went through his chest, whole body going rigid because of it. His heart was struggling, he could feel it, was sure of it, knew it like he knew every inch of Ramon. 

“Okay, I... right!” Cisco said hastily, getting the idea immediately, turning with one hand splaying out into the open space beyond the kitchen. A breach opened, and Cisco shifted Harry's body, maneuvering him to get him sitting. “You gotta help me, honey, you... weigh a ton...” He mumbled. And Harry wished he had the strength or focus to make some witty retort. But he used what he had to get him on his feet, fighting yet another wave of whatever it was trying to stop his heart. With Cisco's arms around him, no more words were said. And Ramon ducked him through the breach, leaving the phone and the killer envelope behind...

* * *

Harry was asleep.

It had been nearly four hours of endless pain. Wave after wave of it. They couldn't sedate him, or he couldn't concentrate on healing. And though Harry fought the poison with each assault, Caitlin still ended up having to jump start his heart twice. Eventually, she found a way to flush the bio-engineered poison from his system. Angel, that woman was. It hadn't been easy. It was designed to multiply itself. Whoever had done this knew what Harry could do, knew that he could heal. And they didn't want him to. They wanted him to suffer, and they wanted him to die. 

This time, he almost had.

Watching him struggle, watching how hard he fought... god. Not once did he call it quits, not once did he say it was too much or beg for it to stop. Sure, he held on to Cisco's hand and tears fell from his eyes. He broke the rail on the medical bed from gripping it so hard and yelled once or twice. But he didn't cry out. He didn't give in. Always too damn stubborn to let something beat him. Thank goodness.

But there had been a few horrific moments when Ramon had thought it was over. When Harry's heart gave out and Caitlin had to get it started again. And for those terrible few minutes each time, Cisco was sure he'd lost Harry... lost everything. They were the most agonizing minutes of his life to date. He was sure of it. 

Now Cisco was just... exhausted. Emotionally. Because... well, shit.

It was Christmas, for fuck sake. This stuff wasn't supposed to happen on Christmas!

Cisco let out a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a growl as he dragged his hands over his face, leaning forward in his chair and planting his elbows into the bed as he let his face pretty much just smoosh into his hands. 

“You should sleep.” Caitlin's voice met his ears from across the room, and he splayed his fingers, peering through them to look at her. She was still dressed in her holiday best, hair extra curly. She stepped further into the room, “Maybe contact the girls?” She offered, motioning toward Harry with one hand. Cisco let his hands drop to Harry's hip with a sigh. 

“I can't. He made me promise.” He said, eyes moving to Harry's face. Even asleep, he looked as exhausted as Cisco felt. “Said he didn't want to ruin their Christmas, too.” He picked up Harry's hand then, and half hugged it to one cheek, his free hand resting on Harry's bicep as he looked back at Caitlin. “They're gonna be so pissed at both of us.”

“Yeah they will.” She said, stopping at Harry's other side. “But they'll forgive you.” She smiled lightly. “Both of you.” Caitlin reached over and gently smoothed back some of Harry's hair. There'd be no waking him now. A bomb could drop next to his head and he wouldn't stir. He'd be out for hours. Probably a day. Maybe longer. Healing always took something out of him. Healing like this? Cisco could only imagine. “You really should sleep. I'll stay with him. He's okay now. I promise you, nothing's going to happen.”

Neither he, nor Harry, had what few clothes they'd showed up with. They'd had to completely destroy them. Better not to take chances. Barry and Iris had gone to the apartment and set up devices that Caitlin had used once before, only tuned in on the poison this time, to kill the damn thing. The devices would run all night. They'd taken Eureka home with them, but not before dropping the envelope off. The poison, which was in a virtually invisible powdery form, had been contained in the bubble wrap inside the envelope. When Cisco had reached in for the phone, he'd let it loose. Right in Harry's direction. It was simple. And smart. Fucking ingenious. And proof that whoever this was, they could get to Harry however they wanted.

“I don't want to leave him.” Cisco said, smiling at her. “It's okay, you can go if you want. I'm good. No point in everyone spending Christmas here.” He offered. But Caitlin didn't move. She just kept stroking Harry's hair. For all that she was very much the doctor and scientist, she was still a friend and their family. And she loved Harry, too, in her own way. 

“I did some tests on the poison.” She began instead, turning away just long enough to grab another chair and set it up where she'd been standing. She slipped her pumps off and then pulled her feet up beneath her as she sat. “I found something interesting, and... disturbing.”

“What's that?” he asked quietly, unable to help feeling secretly happy that she chose to stay. 

“You know that meta-index you keep?” Caitlin asked, and he nodded, “Well the poison is similar in almost every way to one a meta you call Biohazard can produce naturally. The only difference was the engineering done on it so it would attach itself to Harry and no one else. It made me think about your car.”

“My car? That's a really strange segue.” He said, stroking Harry's bicep with his thumb, unable to stop himself even from subconsciously seeking comfort from touching him. Caitlin nodded, smiling very softly.

“Yeah, but... think about this. When we went through the plow, we might not have found any prints, but we did find DNA. At first, when it came back as Pete's, I just assumed like we all did that Maggie was right. I never went back to re-check after we found out he was dead.”

“So... wait...” Cisco's tired mind was catching up, “You mean it wasn't Pete's?”

“No, I mean... it was, but it wasn't entirely. I think,” she crossed her arms over her chest, hunkering down a bit more in the chair, “Whoever is doing all this has been stealing meta abilities to do it. They found a way to steal Pete's transportation ability, used it to crash that plow into your car. Then they stole Biohazard's poison ability, reconfigured it for their own use against Harry.”

“Caitlin... Pete was dead for weeks before my car got pancaked.” Cisco remarked, very aware of what he was saying. She met his gaze, nodding quietly a moment.

“I checked with Joe. Biohazard... Tim Pardi? He was found dead in his apartment last week. The coroner said it was an aneurysm.” She said, a very clear tone of quiet anger in her voice.

“And they said Pete died of an overdose.” He said, slowly lowering Harry's hand. “But you think...”

“There are four other people missing from your index.” Caitlin looked to Harry's sleeping face. “And this morning one more died, in the hospital. Fatal injuries from a car accident.” Cisco was stunned, so much so his whole body tingled with it, like an ill omen was waving a flag in front of his face and he really, really didn't want to see it.

“Who was it?” He demanded quietly, sitting up straighter. Caitlin's eyes turned back to him.

“Natalie Wong.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Blue Plague.” He added through gritted teeth. “Caitlin, if someone stole her abilities and decides to use them on more than one person...”

“I know.” She said solemnly. “I called Barry and Joe. The whole team is coming back in.” She let out a deep breath. “And... I really think you should go get the girls.” He sighed through his nostrils and slumped back in his chair, hand still clinging to Harry's fingers.

“Yeah.” He replied, half above a whisper. Because fuck. Caitlin stood up, reaching down to grab her shoes, then walked around the bed and kissed the top of Cisco's head.

“But sleep first. You've got some time.” She said, smoothing his hair out. “Doctor's orders.” And then she let her bare feet carry her away. Harry breathed deeply in his sleep, as though her exit from the room caused him to react. But he didn't stir otherwise.

Central City was in trouble again. Big time. But so was Harry. And knowing Harry, he wouldn't just sit this out. Could they protect both the city and the stubborn-ass Wells? Cisco watched his face, studied the laugh-lines, the sharpness of his jaw, the features he knew by heart and loved. And then he stood, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's brow. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” He whispered, then reluctantly pulled himself away, leaving Harry alone in the medlab to go to Earth-2. But halfway through the halls toward the breach room, the cellphone in his pocket buzzed.

No, it wasn't his cellphone. It was the burner that had been mailed to them. After making sure it was thoroughly cleaned of any bugs, poisonous, technological or otherwise, Cisco had insisted on holding on to it. He pulled it out of his pocket, the now terribly familiar buzzing making his teeth hurt because he clenched his jaws so tightly. He thought about tracing the call, he could do it... had the equipment. But he also had the feeling this was going to be a really quick call. 

The same 'Private' label flashed on the screen. And he cleared his throat momentarily before answering, holding the phone to his ear. He didn't say anything, though. Just... waited.

 _'Survived, didn't he.'_ The voice finally said after the silenced stretched for a breath. _'Thought he might.'_

“You...” Cisco grated out, then clenched his opposite fist and paced, “You knew he'd survive?! Then what was the point of it all?!” He yelled into the phone, unable to control the anger that had apparently been bubbling beneath the surface.

_'No need to get angry, Cisco. Consider it a warning. My photographs apparently didn't get the message across. Nor did the attack in the parking lot.'_

“Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Who ARE you?!” He spat out one question after the other, stopping his pacing near an empty lab doorway. There was silence then. No answer. “Say something!” He demanded, pulling the phone away just to yell at it.

_'Alright... I'll make you a deal.'_

“Deal?” He let out a quick, incredulous laugh. “I'm not dealing with you, you whackjob.”

_'Then people keep dying. I'm sure your merry band of heroes have figured out by now how I've done certain things. If you don't deal, I won't stop. I'll keep coming after Harrison Wells with the abilities I steal from metas. And maybe... maybe I'll go after innocent people, too. You both seem to like CC Jitters a great deal. It would be a shame if a plague went through-'_

“Just stop it!” Cisco growled out, interrupting, his free hand curling into his own hair. “W-” he began, grit his teeth as he paused, closing his eyes a moment, “What do you want?” He asked clearly. 

_'It's very simple. I want you to leave Harrison Wells.'_

Cisco's eyes opened, his hand dropped and he froze. “What?”

_'I believe I'm speaking English, Cisco. Leave him. Separate. Divorce. Never be together again. It's not rocket science, so it should be a relatively simple task for you to perform. And, before you ask... if you don't do as I ask? I'll keep killing.'_

Cisco couldn't breathe. His lungs hurt, though he knew there wasn't anything wrong with them. He couldn't have described what emotion he was feelilng even if he tried. Leave Harry? Leave him. No... he couldn't. Can't. Never. No. 

_'I'll give you two weeks, Cisco. Two weeks to completely separate yourself from Harrison Wells. Don't? And more than a few metas will be in the morgue. And you can't tell anyone why. Don't breathe a single word. I will know. And I will punish you for it. I... promise.'_ And click. The phone went dead. 

And all Cisco could do was lower the phone, flatten his back to the wall and slide down it till he was sitting on the cold floor, staring across the hall to the shiny wall across from him, numb and angry and grief-stricken and confused and fuckitall... the emotions didn't seem to end. 

Because what kind of sick choice was this?! 

Leave Harry and save people, maybe figure out who's doing all this, maybe not? Yeah, but be miserable for the rest of his life... the rest of their lives... if they don't. 

Stay with Harry and let people die while they tried to capture whoever the hell this was? Sure, great, have that on their combined conscience. 

Maybe this asshole was lying... maybe they wouldn't know if Cisco told people what they'd said. But then again... maybe they would, and they hurt or killed people because Cisco didn't play along? Couldn't let that happen, either.

Heads... tails... inside out... lose and lose and lose.

He threw the phone against the wall. It hit hard, smashing and clattering into bits all around the hall and all around him. He didn't flinch once.

For the first time in his life, Cisco wished he didn't have a conscience. He wished he was selfish. Wished he didn't have a heart to worry about breaking. Wished Harry didn't, either. Because he knew what he couldn't do, but knew what he had to do. Even though it might not phyiscally kill them, he was going to end them both.

And the worst part of it all? His whole world was falling apart, and all he could do was sit there numbly, accepting it. He wasn't even fighting it.

Cisco had never hated himself more...

* * *

'… he was numb, and numb, he knew, was somehow worse.' - Atticus

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
